Chicken Soup for the Avatar Fan's Soul
by Shining Hearts
Summary: Mainly Zutara. Includes Taang and Ty Lokka. My cute little loveydovey oneshots. Some will be sad though. For the ones who love a good love story. [KataraxZuko][Ty LeexSokka][AangxToph]
1. Sun and Moon

**A/N: Alright guys, it's another Zutara fic. What else is there? I mean, come on…**

-.-.-

Zuko placed a pale hand on the cinnamon cheek of his lover as she snuggled closer to him. It was the early hours of the morning – before sunrise even. It was the only time they could truly be together. Even if Zuko was traveling with them and teaching Aang to firebend, they knew they'd never be accepted.

They watched the sunrise together, and suddenly Katara felt his warm breath tickle her neck and send shivers down her spine as he whispered to her, "I've always loved sunrise, my mother used to tell me that if there was someone you truly love who has passed on all you have to do is look at the rising sun and you can almost see their smile… feel their love…"

He trailed off as the gold lights began to engulf the starry blue sky.

_The sky, it reminds me so much of her eyes…_He thought, sadly.

_The sun's rays… the same amber color of his eyes… _Katara thought at exactly the same moment.

They both sighed before engaging in a passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless. Zuko rested his forehead against Katara's and looked deep into her eyes.

"Zuko, can we ever truly be together, I mean we are such polar opposites…"

"We are together now aren't we? Katara…" he broke off and she looked at him questioningly, he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Katara… I love you." He said, still breathless. Her eyes shone and a single tear fell from her crystalline eyes.

"I love you too, Zuko… I love you too."

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his quick heartbeat slowly die down, and they both wished they could be like this forever and not face the day ahead of them. For today was the day that they fight. Today was the day that the Fire Lord would be defeated.

Katara sighed as she whispered in Zuko's ear, "I don't know if I can live without you… what if something happens…"

"Shh, Katara I promise you we will always be together. Always."

-.-.-

Katara sat crying over her lovers body. He had fought to the very end… if he had come to her earlier… she could have used the water from the oasis… she could have saved him. She merely put her head down on his chest – the chest that very morning that she had leaned against and listened to the heartbeat of, the heartbeat that was now gone… - and sobbed. She sobbed over his body until Aang, Toph, and Sokka had dragged her away. She just kept on screaming until her voice went hoarse, "You lied to me! You said we'd be together!"

She sat on the very hill they had been on earlier, watching the sun. She stayed up throughout the night, never noticing the figure behind her.

The sun began to rise, and she watched and remembered what Zuko had told her, _"I've always loved sunrise, my mother used to tell me that if there was someone you truly love who has passed on all you have to do is look at the rising sun and you can almost see their smile… feel their love…" _

And it was true, for a moment she could almost see his sincere face crack into a grin, and she could almost see his arms outstretched for her to embrace, she could almost feel the hole in her heart become smaller and smaller.

Then all she felt was pain and fire. She whipped around to see a beaten and battered figure behind her, his hand right on her back, fire in his other palm. There sat Fire Lord Ozai's number one General, who was considered to be one of the many un-named dead from the battle sneering down at her. But she was not scared or upset that this was happening to her. The last though to run through her head was _I will be with you soon, Zuko…_

-.-.-

And now the story of Katara and Zuko is told throughout the generations. The story of the star-crossed lovers. The exact opposites. Fire and Water. Yin and Yang. Sun and Moon.

It is also said that Katara and Zuko can now truly be together like they had always wanted. It was her job to keep the peace during the night time, and his during the day. But during sunrise every morning when amber meets cerulean they can truly be together once more.

**A/N: Hmm… did you like it?**

**Did you understand the ending or not? I wasn't sure quite how to explain it.**


	2. An Encounter in the Woods

**A/N: Sokka & Ty Lee (someone wanna tell me the name of the ship?)**

-.-.-

There they were.

Fighting Zuko's stupid sister again. But Sokka could not complain. If they got to fight Azula and her friends again, it means that he would get to see Ty Lee again. Her hair was so beautiful to him. Her eyes… so exotic and enticing.

Her moves were spectacular and left something for everyone to be jealous of. She could block your chi and render you useless in a few short jabs of her hands.

Note to self: never make that girl mad. _What are you thinking Sokka?_ I ask myself, _She's always mad to see you, it's not like she feels the same way and she's FIRE NATION._

Azula, Aang and Katara are nowhere to be seen, they must be fighting somewhere else.

Not far from me Toph is fighting off Mai. So that leaves me with… Ty Lee.

My stomach does little flips and I dread fighting her. Part of me says it's because I don't want to hurt her. The other part says because I know she could take me out so easily, and the other part says that it's a little of both. Oh La, what did I get myself into?

Here she comes, cartwheeling over here… boy she looks cute that way… NO. BAD Sokka, if you keep thinking that way, she'll beat you easily.

She stops right in front of me. Her eyes playful as usual, but there's something else in those deep orbs that I can't place…

"I…" I stutter, _Oh GREAT Sokka, you just stuttered you moron!_ "I don't want to hurt you." I finally manage to say.

She eases up on her fighting stance and her eyes are instantly warmer. "I don't want to hurt you either." She admits quietly. I can feel the blush creep its way into my cheeks and I try to turn my head so she won't notice. But of course she did.

-.-.-

Maybe if Sokka's head wasn't turned he would have seen the blush that creeped into Ty Lee's cheeks too. Maybe he would have seen her take a step closer to him, her hand outreached. But no, he turned back when she brought her hand back in as if she had been burnt. With her extra sensitive hearing she had heard what Sokka had not.

She had heard the angered voice of Azula calling for her and Mai. Quickly she looked at him apologetically and jabbed him a few times under the arms. His body fell limply to the ground and she quickly knelt down beside him.

She gently touched her lips to his and said, "I look forward to our next encounter." Before she jumped back into the trees and darted back to Azula. And in that moment he didn't feel mad at her for jabbing him, for he knew it was what she had to do. In that moment he felt like he was in complete bliss, even though his body was screaming at him, completely numb and useless on the ground.

Once he was revived he gently touched his lips before looking up to the moon, and thinking to himself _'I can't wait for our next encounter either.'_

Never knowing that at that exact moment, Ty Lee was doing the same thing.


	3. Only at a Carnival

**A/N: Zutara & Taang & ****ty lokka**** :) Enjoy.**

-.-.-

"Look! Zuko! It's a carnival!" Katara said, pulling him by his arm into the small Earth Kingdom town. The rest of the group following behind, Aang and Toph's arms linked, Iroh with his hands in his sleeves, and Sokka… well being Sokka, I believe this time he is picking his nose with his boomerang?

"yeah, it is…" He said, Zuko had never really cared for carnivals…

"well guys, I think I'm going to go watch the show…" Sokka said with a dreamy air to his voice. Aang snickered before nudging Katara in the ribs and pointing over to the poster for the show. She laughed out loud. So that's why Sokka was going to do something civil. Ty Lee was in the show… in fact she WAS the show.

"What?!" Toph demanded, "What's so funny?!"

Aang laughed a little more under his breath before he leaned down to Toph's ears and whispered to her what was happening and she laughed out loud. "Snoozles is in love with Princess of the Wheels!"

Everyone else snickered and they could have sworn they saw Sokka put something thin up over his shoulder… **(You know…)**

-.-.-

Iroh went off on his own as the young kinds went their own separate ways. He looked through the booths until he came across a booth with many other 'older citizens' playing Pai Sho. The only person without a partner was a very pretty (in Iroh's eyes) woman, around his age with long redd-ish hair with a few white streaks in it and bright green eyes, with visible laugh lines.

He eagerly sat down next to her and extended his hand.

"Hello," he said, as friendily as possible.

She smiled warmly at him before extending her hand and saying, "Hello, my name is Mikka."

He looked down at her hand, which had no ring on it, her throat bare as well. He smiled, inwardly and outward also. "What are the stakes?"

"Loser buys the winner some Ginsing Tea?" she asked him, and he could have sworn he saw her wink. His smile widened to the point where it was almost engulfing his face.

"Deal."

-.-.-

"Ewww." Aang and Toph said in unison. Aang had decided to win her a small prize since she couldn't really see to throw anything at the balloons, but instead they got a little… sidetracked. Toph had heard, and Aang had seen the interaction between Iroh and said woman, and all either of them could do was gag.

"Old people love, gross." Aang stated boldly.

Toph hesitantly nodded her agreement, but from behind them they both heard a woman's voice, slightly muffled and gravelly, "Love comes in all ages, old and _young_."

Both of the children blushed before walking away.

"haha… ha… us, in love… kissing… ha… oh that's funny." Aang said, trying to end the awkward silence, only making it more so.

After a few minutes Toph turned to him and said, rather forcibly, "Just kiss me you idiot!"

And that he did, that he did.

"Do you really think I'm an idiot?" he asked softly, panting slightly.

"Yes," she stated simply, catching her breath. Then she added before giving him another gentle kiss, "but you're _my_ idiot."

-.-.-

"And now, I need a volunteer from the audience please." Ty Lee stated to the crowd.

She saw a figure clad in blue jumping up and down in the air, a boomerang in his hand saying 'Oh, Oh Me! Me!' over and over again.

She giggled, he was kinda cute. "You… Boomerang Boy!"

"YESS!" He said before climbing up on the stage with her.

"You're really pretty." He said, a dazed look on his face.

She giggled again. To tell the truth ever since her days with Azula she had had a crush on this boy.

She leaned into his ear to whisper something, "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked him.

He nodded, somewhat stupidly. She smiled and continued, "I think your cute too."

She said that before crashing her lips into his. Teens 'whoop'ed, mothers covered the little children's eyes, men sent catcalls their way, for after all they were kissing in the middle of a show she was supposed to be performing in. Suddenly something bumped into her head and she opened her eyes to see what it was.

"Uh…" she said, slightly grossed out by what she thought she saw. He opened his eyes to look at her and she pointed to the end of his boomerang, giggling slightly.

"Is that a _booger_ on your boomerang?"

"Y-yes…?"

"CAN I GET A DIFFERENT VOLENTEER PLEASE?!" She said into the crowd.

-.-.-

Katara and Zuko walked down the little path through the stalls, hand-in-hand, watching the children play. They reached a sweets booth and saw many kids grouped around it. Katara giggled, but Zuko merely looked away, slightly disgusted by their childish mannerisms…

But they were, after all, children.

Katara looked at Zuko, and he got caught up in her eyes. He began to lean in, closing his eyes. He could feel her breath on his face and her lips ever-so-slightly touch his own when she pulled away.

"what _now_?" he asked, annoyed.

But Katara was already bending down, a little boy that looked to be about four, with a blanket on his hand, the thumb of that hand (and the blanket) in his mouth, and in his other hand was Katara's necklace. He was returning it to her… she must have dropped it somewhere.

"Thank you." She said kindly to the boy who smiled as she tenderly patted his head.

"Can you please _go away_?" Zuko snapped angrily to the little boy whose eyes welled up with tears as he went running the other way.

"_Stupid kid…"_ he mumbled under his breath.

"Are you telling me," Katara said, eyes narrowing, "That you do not like children?"

"Oh no, I absolutely adore children." He said sarcastically.

"Oh good." She said, her eyes lighting up with fake cheeriness before she walked away from him and bending down with all the children at the candy booth.

She gathered them all around her and began to whisper, stealing glances towards Zuko every once in a while.

"Alright, see that man over there? If you all go and play 'tackle the nice man to the ground' I'll buy each of you a piece of candy, okay?"

All the children nodded and Katara grinned evilly at the look on Zuko's face as he disappeared into the ocean of children.

Carnivals… You gotta love them.

**A/N: Alright, this one was fun to write.**

**I did it mainly for the Ty Lee / Sokka and the Katara / Zuko parts though. Then I had to think of a place where all of that would happed and it came to me, CARNIVAL.**

**:) Oh, and if anyone wants to give me a challenge writing, I'd love to try it.**

**Stuff like that is so FUN.**

**P.S.- I have two more Zutara atorys done, one extremely short, the other pretty long. If I get to ten reviews I'll post them (both) tonight. If I get to 7 reviews I'll post one of them. (of my choice)**


	4. Katara's Pursuading

**A/N: Zutara.**

**Okay guys, send me any challenges you want. :) I love them.**

**By the way, this one is pure fluff.**

-.-.-

"Not going to do it, Katara." I said sternly.

"Please Zuko?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes and jutting out her lower lip.

"But I did the dishes last night!" He whined, did she truly know the effects those simple little things did to him? Those cute little facial expressions that she used to make him go weak at the knees? The expressions that give her radiant face even more shine? I guess she never would.

"Well, then I'll have to convince you to do them for me." She said, coming slightly closer. Zuko quickly scanned the trees around them for anyone else. They had all gone to sleep already. Or so he thought.

"I'd like to see what you could do to make me." He scoffed.

"Oh really?" she said, right next to him now, moving her finger slowly across his chest. "Then I guess I _will_ show you."

And then her lips crashed onto mine. Her perfect, soft lips that just seemed to fit right into mine. I intertwined my arms around her waist and she had one of her hands resting on my cheek, the other on my chest.

Reluctantly she broke the kiss and whispered, "So will you do the dishes for me?"

Zuko merely nodded his head before saying, just as quietly, "If I do the dishes every night will you continue this 'persuading' of yours? I like it."

"Maybe," she said slyly before disappearing into the trees.

-.-.-

Sokka stood behind a tree, his brand new boomerang in his hand. Tomorrow morning he was going banished-fire-bender-Fire-Nation-prince hunting. After tomorrow, they'd be an extinct species.

Right now, he needed to sharpen his boomerang. Alot.


	5. A Mother's Story

**A/N: Just a cute little Zutara one-shot.**

-.-.-

"Well, what story do you want to hear tonight?" A young woman asked her little girl lightly as she pulled the covers over the small child's head. She could not have been over four, while her mother was not a day over twenty-five. They lived in a small house on Kiyoshi Island right next to the house of her brother and his new wife. The life they lead was peaceful, and everyone was happy for the end of the war, less than five years ago…

"Mommy, I want to hear the story of how the Avatar beat the Fire Nation!" said the little girl excitedly.

"Oh, Ayden. I must've told you that story a hundred times!" said the tired woman, her bright blue eyes sparkling. Her cinnamon skin looking paler in the moonlight. The child thought her mother looked like an angel and couldn't help but smile.

"But mommy, it's my favorite! Prince Zuko is my favorite character though! But I like Katara too!" The woman stiffened at her daughter's words before she straightened back up and looked lovingly at her child.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to go to sleep." The girl nodded her head and snuggled under the covers and the woman began to stroke her little child's forehead and she swept the black hair out of her eyes before beginning.

"Once upon a time, not so long ago there was an air bender named Aang. He was no ordinary air bender, he was the avatar, and he was the last one…" she said the last part rather sadly.

"Go on mommy! Skip to the part after the library and Ba Sing Se! The next part is where it gets good!" Said the little girl impatiently.

"You're just like your father, impatient, stubborn, and you love fighting. And to let you in on a little secret," the woman said, and the child drew closer so that her ear was right by her mother's mouth, "I love you both." She said quietly, and the girl looked up at her mother with playful eyes.

"Well, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph began their journey to the Fire Nation before the comet that would render the fire benders useless so they could stand a chance of winning the war. But Aang and Katara were still anxious. He still needed to learn fire bending and they both knew it would take time. They soon meet up with the Kiyoshi Warriors who joined them in their quest along with many Earth Kingdom refugees, mainly earth benders." The woman looked down at her child to see the girl's eyes still wide open. She sighed before continuing…

"When they reached the shores where they would head towards the fire nation and Aang and Katara began to bend the water and Toph along with the other earth benders began to bend the earth to their will to grant themselves with a good passage when they saw them. Katara's father along with all of the remaining water benders were sailing over towards them, waving them to stop. The boats would be much more subtle than a big glob of moving Earth. But what they found next surprised them the most-" she was cut off by Ayden.

"Ohh! This is my favorite part!" said the girl.

"Shh Ayden, if you want me to finish my story." The girl nodded her head and the woman continued.

-.-.-

"Come on! I've found where she is, move your royal butt! I know you want to see her and you are just scared! I've spent four years trying to track her down, and now that I've found her I want you to come with me!" Said a young man with wisdom beyond his years – well maybe not technically since he was born but… The arrow on his head caught the light and the guards in the king's rooms stiffened.

"But what if she doesn't want to ever see me again?" said the distressed lord, hanging his head in his hands – defeated.

"But what if she DOES and she thinks you've given up on her, or abandoned her?" Asked the visitor and the lord looked into the man's hazel-grey eyes. He couldn't help but trust him – his old enemy, his old ally, his old friend.

"Alright, I'll come." Said the lord shortly, motioning with his fingers to the guards who went to tell his uncle of his departure.

"I'll get Appa!" said the monk excitedly before the other man followed behind him much slower. _What have I gotten myself into?_ He asked himself before sighing and speeding up to get to his friend.

-.-.-

"Well, go ahead mommy! Tell me the rest of the story!" said the little girl irritably, her mother had been staring out the window for a few seconds now, and little children have a very short attention span as we all know.

Her mother shook her head to clear the thoughts from her brain. That was ridiculous… what would he be doing here? "Sorry honey, I thought I saw something." Then she continued with the story at hand.

"So as they were boarding the ships out from the shadows came one of Aang's worst enemies since the beginning of the war, his name was Prince Zuko, and he was accompanied by his uncle Iroh of the fire nation. They came offering peace and many did not trust them, but they all knew the two benders were outnumbered so they gave them their own choice."

The woman looked down at her child, whose eyes were drooping slightly and gently kissed both of her eyelids before continuing. "Over the weeks it took to get to the Fire Nation capitol unnoticed – it was a long time for they could only travel by night – Zuko and Iroh earned the trust of those around them, Zuko taught Aang fire bending and Iroh taught him how to channel the energy of lightning. But he did not only earn trust-"

"Ohh! THIS is my favorite part!" said the little girl.

"The whole story is your favorite part you silly child," said the mother lovingly before continuing. "He found love in those weeks before the final battle. Katara, best friend of the avatar himself, had found love with the one man the world would have thought impossible, she found love with the son of the fire lord. And he loved her in return."

Suddenly the two of them heard the door bang open in front of them and the child looked on in wonder as the mother sat rooted to the spot.

-.-.-

"If you're so worried, I'll go in first all right? You can go… see Sokka or something!" said the monk angrily.

"Pfft. Like that is going to happen. Kiyoshi makes me nervous, that's all. You know with the whole town hating me and all? Yeah, that." Said the King indignantly.

"Whatever, just stay with Appa until I come back." Before the other man could retort he was gone, but the man said something anyway.

"yeah right…" she said into the wind before once again following his friend, slowly, up and over the hill towards the village.

-.-.-

"KATARA!" The young man yelled before running over and enveloping his lost friend in a hug. The boy seemed to only have eyes for her and did not notice the little girl beside her.

"Mommy, who's that and why'd he call you 'Katara' like in your story?" said the little girl frightened.

"Aang?" The woman asked at the same moment that the man said "Mommy?"

"I think we have a lot to discuss." Said the air bender. The little girl was now visibly shaking and Katara went over to comfort her.

"It's alright Ayden, everything's fine." She cooed.

"Ayden huh?" asked the man with an arrow on his forehead, "Translates to 'little fire' very fitting." He said before sitting down on the side of the bed and looking concerned down at the little girl.

"A-are you the avatar?" the girl asked weakly, and in the moonlight he nodded his head. She looked wide-eyed between the two people around her as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Mommy – does that mean that my daddy is…" said the little girl, her voice trailing off.

"The Fire Lord, yes, yes it does." Said a deep male voice from behind the three. They turned around to see Zuko standing right behind them in all his glory.

The girl's eyes popped out of her skull before she ripped the covers off of herself and flew into her father's arms. Not used to the affection he went rigid before seeing the amusement in Katara's eyes and he relaxed.

"Gee thanks guys, now she'll be up for HOURS! You couldn't have waited until morning?" She said, jokingly.

But only Aang heard her, Ayden had now engaged her father into a deep conversation.

"-And daddy! I can bend fire AND water! Isn't that great? Mommy said it's a first probably because most water benders weren't st-"

"Okay, you can stop now, right honey? Daddy doesn't wanna hear everything mommy says." Katara said quickly, covering her daughter's mouth with her hand.

"Go on, what was she going to say?" Said Aang, instantly interested. The little girl went over to his ear and whispered something. He burst out laughing before saying, "Good one Katara."

Catching a glance from Zuko he grabbed the little girl's hand before taking her outside and saying something along the lines of, "Have you ever seen a flying Bison?"

Katara's eyes narrowed and she ran to the porch before Zuko caught her hand in his. She felt the electricity flow through their fingers and she could tell he felt it too.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, hurt evident in his eyes.

"I didn't know at the time." She said simply, referring to when she left directly after the battle.

"Well then tell me why you left." He said, squeezing her hands, offering her support.

"I didn't want to be a burden to you. Think about it Zuko, most of them would have been prejudice after the battle, then to find that their King was going to marry a peasant from the Water Tribe? I thought it'd be better this way and I always hoped… hoped that if you loved me enough you'd come back." She replied, her voice cracking slightly.

Zuko looked lovingly into her eyes before bringing his head down to her level (god she was short) and saying, knowing that they had to let go of the past, "So what exactly did you say to our daughter that you did not want her to repeat to me?"

She looked into his eyes before saying, "I told her that she was probably the first person to ever master both water and fire because I was the first water tribe member stupid enough to fall in love with a hotheaded, arrogant fire bender."

She looked at him, laughter in her eyes and a smile tugging at her lips and he knew he wasn't mad. "Well, let me tell you, this fire bender is extremely glad you fell in love with him, hotheadedness, arrogance, and all of it."

And with that he bend down and the two way-ward lovers were reconnected with the first kiss they had shared in over four years.

-.-.-

"I told you it would work." a woman whispered from the window of her's and her husband's room.

"You truly are an amazing woman, Ty Lee. Thinking to give Aang the information of where she was living…" the man trailed off, opening his arms for her to curl up in.

"I know Sokka, she was just hurting so much. I couldn't stand to see her like that."

"Me neither, me neither…" he said as he looked at his sister and the Fire Lord one last time before blowing out the candle next to him and slipping into a fitful sleep.

-.-.-

**A/N: So, did you guys like it or not:/**

**Ha! You thought Sokka was with Suki didn't you? Well I like him with Ty Lee better, sorry guys.**


	6. And The Blind Could See

**A/N: Mainly Taang, partial Zutara.**

-.-.-

"Hey Toph, where'd Katara and Zuko go?" Aang asked, in his usual 'denser-than-dirt' fashion. I swear, he must be almost as bad as Sokka… Nah, no one can be that dense other than the rock himself.

"What do you mean, Aang?" I asked, trying to sound innocent, not. a. chance.

"You know what I mean, Toph. They've been gone for almost an hour, and they were only going to get firewood!"

Oh, I know what they've been doing, they can keep it a secret if they want, it's not my life to be sharing. It's like if you walk in on someone doing something unexpected, it's not your's to tell people. But yes, oh yes. I can feel their hearts race when they're near each other, I can feel them even when they're almost a mile off, one of them probably pinned to a tree attacking each other's mouths like wild beasts.

See? Not my secret to share.

"Why, do you have a crush on her or something Twinkle Toes?"

His cheeks turned slightly pink before he turned away, but I didn't know because I saw, I knew because I could feel the heat rise in his cheeks, and I felt the slight vibrations of him moving his head, and even if my earthbender pride was trying tog et in the way, I could not hide the hurt in my heart that he was in love with someone _else_.

_Why would he love you?_ Said a voice in my head, and I tried so hard to block it out, I really did, but it rang in my ears until it stung. _Why would Aang, a great guy, someone who has almost mastered his FOURTH element, the avatar who could have anyone he wanted want you? You're just a little blind girl who has snappy remarks and gives everyone a hard time. _

I was pulled out of my depressing 'mind-talk' when I heard Aang answer me. I turned to the sound of his voice, wishing that once, just once, I would get to see the face of the boy I had so stupidly fallen for. "No," he said quietly, "I've loved someone else for much longer."

"Save it twinkle toes!" I said before getting up and beginning to stalk off.

-.-.-

Not being able to see, Toph didn't notice the look of hope spark in the avatar's hazel-grey eyes, or the small smile tugging at his lips.

_Maybe…_ he thought, _maybe there's hope. _

He created some air around him so that his feet were no longer on the ground, so that he made no vibrations for her to feel.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked him as she felt his vibrations leave the ground. He didn't answer her until he had landed gently right in front of her and gave her a gentle, yet passionate kiss that set both of their heart rates racing, and caused the adrenaline race in their veins.

-.-.-

"I TOLD you staying out here for an hour would work!" Said Katara.

"Yeah, but you promised me… certain activities if I did this with you." He pouted.

She smiled kindly at him before hiding her mouth behind her hands and whispering, "I wasn't counting on boomerang boy, okay?"

They both smirked before turning their heads over to Sokka, who was determinedly trying to sharpen his boomerang with sticks since all of his tools were at camp. They both sighed as the stick broke and he picked up another.

None of the teens noticed the face shimmering through from the moon, smiling down at Aang and Toph. But Iroh did, and Iroh also saw the shimmery light blue powder that seemed to sprinkle over Toph's small form, and he smiled at the look on both of the youth's faces as Aang saw her eyes a dark forest green instead of a hazy jade and she saw the boy she loved for the very first time, under the light of a perfect full moon.

-.-.-

I guess what people say about love is true. Love is blind. Love comes in all ages. Love is a journey. Love is passionate, forgiving, peaceful, and intense at the same time. Love cannot be compared.

But there is one thing that everyone at that camp learned that night. They learned that love is truly full of miracles. They learned that love is truly the best way to heal a broken soul, or even sightless eyes.

And in that moment they all forgot about the war that was raging somewhere at that very moment, and they realized that they were all truly blessed.

**A/N: Hmm… not sure if I like it or not, tell me if you do! (: **


	7. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**A/N: Whoo! First challenge!**

**This is a Zutara!**

**Challenge:**

**Begin with: "Where are my clothes?!"**

**End with: something relating to underwear.**

-.-.-

"_Where are my clothes?!"_

Katara yelled as she waited patiently in the river for one of the boys to come find her. Oh great.

"You mean these clothes?" Zuko asked, leaning on a tree in the distance, holding up all of her clothes, even her undergarments. Katara blushed red before beginning to yell.

"You PERVERT, give me my clothes back!"

"That's not the way you treat someone you _love_."

"Well, neither is taking their clothes!" Katara stormed.

"Married people do it quite often actually." Zuko replied, as if in thought about this.

"just give me the clothes before I have to get Sokka over here."

Zuko's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

"Fine!" Zuko yelled before throwing Katara her clothes and storming off in the other direction.

Katara snickered to herself. It's alright to steal someone's clothes, huh?

-.-.-

_(later in their lives)_

Katara snuck back into the room that her and her husband share, proud of her handiwork. Zuko had to go to some weird meeting with the councilers of the Fire Nation to talk about ways to keep the peace, and he had to wear a weird reddish robe that was see-through with a silk pair of trousers underneath. Well, lets just say the trousers might not work out.

She quickly got some water out of her skin and froze the trousers to the drawer. She heard Zuko getting out of the bathroom, and she quickly raced in and locked the door.

A few minutes later Zuko said through the door, "Katara, have you seen my trousers for my meeting?"

"have you checked the middle drawer?" she asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"No, I'll look."

Revenge is so sweet. Ohhh, here it comes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY UNDERWEAR?!"


End file.
